Soy un villano o un justiciero ?
by Discord Heaven
Summary: Los que me odian me acusan de ser un villano. Los que me conocen me llaman justiciero. Pero lo único que quiero es cambiar el mundo y se como hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

Soy un villano o un justiciero.

**Pero no como los demás... oh no. No soy como ellos. Puede que no tenga fuerza pero tengo inteligencia y tiempo y con eso se puede crear. Crear horrores para la amistad. Porque dentro de esta supuesta amistad hay secretos y se que hacer con ellos. Los que me odian me llaman villano los que me conocen y me siguen me llaman justiciero. Tu que piensas ? **

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el tranquilo paisaje de Canterlot. El concejal Erod subía a su limusina.

-Señor Erod

-Que?-pregunto el concejal con molestia.

-huh...pues vera señor...-el joven conductor hizo una pausa-tengo tres hijos y creo que es hora de hablar de un aumento.

-me estas jodiendo?-pregunto Erod con ira- que me importa si tienes hijos, yo tengo los míos y es eso lo que me importa.

-si señor- asintió el conductor con una ligera sonrisa.

Erod le dio ordenes a su conductor de ir a la zona rosa de la ciudad, una zona llena de yeguas que se vendían por dinero y también se encontraba drogan y alucinógenos en abundancia.

El conductor manejaba llevando a su jefe y sus guarda espaldas cuando recibió una llamada

-_si?_

-_aja_

_-bien ya lo llevo _

_-entendido_

_-__adiós_

El sonido del vació le advirtió al conductor que ya habían colgado. El conductor tomo una ruta alterna para llegar a su destino.

-que hace ?- pregunto un guarda espaldas.

-solo tomo una atajo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras el lujoso auto avanzaba por el atajo muchos ponys se quedaban viendo pasar a aquella belleza de automóvil. Lastimosamente esto incomodaba a Erod y a sus guarda espaldas ya que los ponys no eran de clase alta mas bien eran los desperdicios de una ciudad creciente en una controversia. Erod que ya de por si era paranoico,casi se desnucaba tratando de mirar a todos los ponys para que estos no le hagan daño a su lujoso vehículo.

El conductor sin embargo hacia como si no pasara nada, como si pasar por aquellos barrios no fuera la gran cosa.

-señor-dijo el conductor reduciendo la ya de por si baja velocidad del vehículo.

-que pasa?-pregunto este con mas miedo que autoridad en sus palabras.

Dos ponys se acercaron al vidrio con armas de fuego y dispararon a los guarda espaldas de Erod.

Unos segundos después la masacre había terminado. Los guarda espaldas de Erod estaban casi reducidos a bultos de carne con órganos. Erod estaba sin un solo rasguño pero su costo traje estaba lleno de sangre y partes de órganos sus ojos estaban perdidos, acababa de mirar el mayor horror de su vida pero la impotencia y el miedo no lo dejaron gritar.

-bien señor-dijo el conductor bajándose y abriendo la puerta trasera del carro-aquí se baja usted-acto seguido cogió a Erod de su traje y lo tiro del auto.

Uno de los ponys que mato a sus guarda espaldas lo coge por traje y lo comienza a arrastrar hacia un sótano rodeado de gente mirando.

-Bueno ya mirones! sigan con lo suyo!-grito el pony que lo arrastraba. Inmediatamente todos los testigos de el crimen se pusieron a hacer sus tareas como si nada hubiera pasado.

El sótano era espacioso y oscuro, había una antigua canción de jazz que sonaba lentamente, al final del sótano había una silla.

-por favor si quieren dinero les daré todo lo que quieran pero déjenme ir-pidió el concejal.

-oh...buenos días señor Erod- dijo una voz proveniente de la silla.

Erod temblaba de miedo, y el pony que estaba llevándolo lo dejo en el piso pero no sin antes ponerle unos grilletes que le impidieran correr.

-cierra la puerta cuando salgas- dijo el pony de la silla al otro, haciendo caso al pony de la silla el otro cerro la puerta.

Entonces el pony de la silla se levanto y se acerco a Erod.

-señor Erod... mire no soy una persona que ande con ambages así que vamos al grano- el sótano no le permitía a Erod ver la cara o los rasgos de aquel pony.

-que quieres?-pregunto el concejal con voz temblorosa.

-recuerdas el apellido Roich?-pregunto el pony tranquilamente.

-n..no

El pony trago saliva resignado, se alejo un poco y le dio un golpe en la cara al concejal.

-como que no lo recuerdas maldito imbécil!?-grito el pony con furia-fue hace seis malditos años!

-ohhh... si, si recuerdo al maldito su nombre era Alan Roich trabajaba en la cámara de representantes cada vez que le pedíamos documentos teníamos que firmar para que no lo enviaran a la cárcel por las cosas desaparecidas que prestaba...todo fue una controversia..mira si lo querías matar ya es tarde el maldito fue a la cárcel y lo mataron.

-quieres saber quien soy?-pregunto el pony.

-quien eres?

-Nilo Roich, soy el hijo de Alan Roich-el pony hizo una pausa-y mi padre me trataba de sacar adelante junto a mi hermanito gracias a que lo metieron a la cárcel casi nos ahogamos en las deudas y cunado lo mataron-el pony paro de hablar.

Erod estaba paralizado, tenia miedo, miedo a morir.

-como sea ya no tengo mas de que hablar-dijo el pony tranquilo, se dio la vuelta y saco un arma de su traje y le disparo a Erod en su cabeza.

El sótano quedo en silencio por unos minutos-bien...ahora solo me toca terminar con los demás y después podre poner en marcha mi plan.

**Bueno gente este es un nuevo proyecto y para este necesito 3 oc's para esta historia uno que sea como un complice para Nilo y otros dos que estén en contra de el sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste ya que mostrare un tipo diferente de personaje espero sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un cadáver de perro e el callejón esta mañana, la marca de un neumático en el estomago reventado. Esta ciudad tiene miedo. He visto su verdadero rostro. Las calles son la extension de los desagües llenos de sangre, y cuando las alcantarillas finalmente formen una costra, todas las alimañas se ahogaran. La suciedad acumulada de todo su sexo y asesinato formara una espuma alrededor de cintura y todas la prostitutas y políticos miraran hacia el cielo y gritaran ''¡Sálvanos!''.. y yo susurrare ''No. Hoy cumple años el perro y no puedo llegar tarde a su fiesta.''**

Nilo, corriendo el presente era uno de los mayores empresarios de Equestria, su legado era enorme, producía de casi todo desde energía que cuida el medio ambiente hasta automóviles eléctricos y pasando por armas de uso militar y policíaco. Nilo era el poni mas aclamado del siglo literalmente. Era un unicornio de crin negra y pelaje canela con unos ojos cafés y una postura encorvada que le hacia parecer un hombre que casi no dormía, tenia una barba y la mayoría de tiempo tenia un traje elegante puesto. Aparte de ser un gran empresario el también era un excelente escritor . Nilo desde muy pequeño le intereso la literatura y estudio Psicología, Lenguas y otras 3 carreras en la universidad sabia solo 2 idiomas pero se defendía con ellos como si fueran parte de el. Figura muy influyente en el pequeño reino emergente. Pero las sorpresas no acababan ahí, hace unas cuantas semanas Nilo había decidido meterse en la política para hacer de Equestria una potencia. La vida de este personaje parecía extraordinaria, tenia fama dinero, y podía darse muchos lujos pero el no era el único que estaba en aquel coliseo de gloria. No. También estaba Mike Bluer. El joven Bluer tenia una buena relación con Nilo ambos eran amigos y ambos gozaban de muchos privilegios. Mike tenia un laboratorio privado y en el podia estar encerrado hasta incluso meses llevando a cabo increíbles experimentos y resolviendo importantes misterios. Bluer se encargaba de distribuir la medicina que creaba y salvar vidas. Ambos grandes figuras para el presente. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe estos dos.

En la noche cuando la luz de sol ya no apunta a tu rostro y muestra tu identidad, de las sombras salen los villanos, los héroes y los justicieros a impartir su ley.

El pobre ya no tiene rostro y tampoco lo tiene el rico. En aquel momento todas las ciudades se dan al éxtasis de el sexo y las drogas. El rico fuma marihuana al lado del pobre. El pobre viola a la rica. El rico mata al pobre. El pobre roba al rico. Todo indice de civilización se esfuma dejando al aire de la noche los horrores y las perversiones de la mente.

En la noche solo el placer reinaba por las calles. Todo lo ilegal era legal las jovencitas se escapaban de las casas y se disponían a probar el mundo con la falsa sensación de ser invencibles.

Pero lastimosamente esta sensación de éxtasis sexo alcohol y dinero se acababa cuando el sol tocaba la tierra y quitaba la oscuridad que los hacia a todos iguales.

Lo pero es que cuando esta luz llegaba todos decían ser inocentes de sus pecados moviendo el rostro hacia otro lado, y se paseaban por las calles como si nada pasara.

Pero no solo había caos en la noche. No. En el día se vivía con el miedo de una guerra nuclear entre Equestria y el reino grifo. Ambas naciones habían tenido sus diferencias y ya parecían irremediables y parecía que para el conflicto ya no había vuelta atrás.

**BIEN GENTE ESTE CAP FU MAS COMO PARA QUE SEPAN COMO VAN LAS COSAS EN LA HISTORIA , TAMBIÉN QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTO LA FORMA EN LA CUAL ESCRIBÍ ESTE CAP PARA INTENTAR SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ASÍ SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.**


End file.
